The invention relates to educational aids and particularly to educational aids which employ visual and tactile stimulation simultaneously. The present invention is intended to aid in the teaching of the different spellings for each of at least two vowel sounds. This invention is especially useful for the dyslexic student.
It has been known to use colored blocks to teach dyslexic students how to analyze the number of syllables in a word. For example, a teacher would give a student blocks, each of which is colored with one of several different colors, and ask him to place in front of him one of the blocks with a distinctive color for each syllable the student recognizes in a particular word. This technique offers the student the visual and tactile stimulations to reinforce his learning process.
However, the above technique cannot be used to aid the student in learning the different spellings for vowel sounds. Prior to the present invention no one has offered an invention which would enable the dyslexic student to learn the different spellings of vowel sounds by combining simultaneous visual and tactile stimulation.